


Hadesphone Drabbles

by adorkwithapen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff?? Consider it fluff., How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), i don't make the rules, i dont know how to title things and at this point im too afraid to ask, this man drinks 'respect women juice'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkwithapen/pseuds/adorkwithapen
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Hades and Persephone.





	1. Autumnal Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> So, starting things off with an oldie but goldie.  
But before we begin: I should note that most of this is written with the intention of being read as part of an established universe I'm still currently working on. Basically Mythos (capitalized) is so much of my own ideas I can only claim it as being in inspired by Hellenistic lore.

The first thing Persephone noticed after returning was the cold. The Underworld is just cold, that's a fact. She's used to it by now, but it's still a stark difference from the permanently warm Mount Olympus and the summer fields of her mother's domain. 

It was dark, but that didn't bother her at all. She had been craving the darkness again, because the darkness meant one thing: she was home.

Charon let her off the boat as they reached the shallows. Styx was sitting by the river that was her namesake and the border, tending to a few bright blue flowers that grew together in a bundle. 

The river-goddess smiled at her, nodding, “Welcome back, my queen.”

_ Her queen. _

That was another reason Persephone loved coming back. Here, she was more than Demeter’s brat, more than a minor spring goddess. She was queen.

“Good to be back, Styx,” she said as she walked past, “The flowers look lovely.” 

She smiled widely, her eyes brightening, “Thank you, I'm growing them for you.”

Persephone grinned at her, bending down and grazing her fingers over the blossoms, and the flowers shot up and started multiplying. Styx looked bewildered, but not upset.

“Just say stop when you want them to stop, they'll listen to you now,” she commented, moving on into the deeper underworld.

Birch trees stood in ghostly forms around here, the gray mountains in the distance. White-barked branches criss-crossed each other, creating a thick canopy overhead, their leaves half scattered on the ground she walked on, half clinging onto them. Patched hues of dull denim-blue held onto them, letting just a touch of gold show through. Gods, she loved this place. 

Hypnos was laid up in a tree, his wings trailing the ground below him. He didn't notice her at first, but when he did, he sat up, yawning.

“Oh, hello, my lady,” he stretched a bit, the edges of his wings twitching. “Is… is it already time?”

She grinned, “Yes, Hypnos, it is. I need to get you a calendar or something, then you'd never be so behind on things.”

He laughed a bit, “I've missed you so much, my lady.” He stood up, stepping down from the tree limb, “My brother should be willing to escort you the rest of the way if you wish. Would you like me to call him?”

She thought for a moment, “No thank you, Hypnos, I think I'll just go the rest of the way by myself.”

He nodded, “Whatever you say, my queen.” 

_ There's queen again. _ She thought, smiling to herself.

She moved on through the trees, emerging from the line into the long grass in a field of nothing. No, literally, it was the fields of Asphodel. A mist hung in the air here, and several shades were milling about, mostly people who were pardoned by the gods enough to not fade, but not enough to get bliss. 

“The queen has returned!” someone said as they noticed her. The shades turned, their glowing eyes fixed on her. The air was heavy with the single minded fear and respect they had for her. She broke the silence with a small smile, and they all collectively bowed to her. 

“The queen has returned,” she said, smiling to herself. She moved across the field, through the shades. They all parted for her, some respectfully nodded toward her, and some fell to their knees in a bow for her.

She smiled at them, stepping through the fields. Tall, gray rye plants seemed to be drawn to her, but at the same time moved out of her way. The mist shifted, allowing her a clear pathway.

Then she saw the looming structure, a palace made of black marble, glowing in the gloom.

The inside of the palace was huge, lofty, and open. It was adorned with wreaths of flowers and leaves hanging from the ceiling and from nestled in nooks of marble.

And it was hers.

Every inch of the palace and the gardens were all hers. 

Hades was hers, too.

The king of the underworld was frantically pacing the grand hall, twisting his hand around and moving things about the room and keeping a fire going in the hearth.

It took him a second to notice her, but when he did he froze.

“I… I thought it was next week.”

She smiled at him, “Fall came early, I suppose.” She picked up one of the flowers, an iris in half bloom, and traced the petals. “I wanted to surprise you, you see.”

He was flushing red, stepping over to her. “That's understandable. I should know to expect these things with you by now.”

She kissed him on the cheek, more of a peck than anything. Then, she looked at him expectantly.

“Well, welcome back your queen.”

He smiled warmly at her, an amused and downright purely happy look in his eyes, and said, "Welcome back, Queen Persephone."


	2. Her Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone does a bit of thinking about mortals and their assumption that they know the gods' stories without living through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this was originally just written because I wanted to get some Persephone introspection abt her depiction in various retellings, and how she's seen as this helpless maiden instead of a person with autonomy. it's super short but it's here so :P

Persephone knew that mortals told the gods’ stories. It was simple a common fact everyone knew, whether they were born of Titan blood or in the paradise halls of Olympus. 

And, as mortals didn't firsthand experience these things, for the most part, anyway, they sometimes changed details as they were retold. It's the simple concept of the messenger game, where a little bit of the story was edited or cut out as it was passed along by word of mouth. 

Persephone knew that, she grew up knowing that. 

But it didn't stop her from having... a reaction when she heard a mortal’s version of her romance of Hades. 

In their versions, she was a helpless maiden, an incompetent dame who was kidnapped and trapped because of her own idiotic mistake.

In their versions, Hades was a malicious dark lord, a man who cared for her on purely aesthetic and lustful terms. He'd taken advantage of her, and she was the captured damsel who'd doomed her own fate.

She took a deep breath. Perhaps it was foolish to get upset over mortals. They were mortals. They were not very intelligent, especially not on a godly scale. Yet…

“Seph?” Hades’s voice asked from the doorway. 

She turned from where she sat on her windowsill, a cold breeze ruffling her hair and the dark purple flowers that littered it, “Yes?”

“Are… are you alright?” he asked, walking over to lean against the window with her.

She sighed, looking out over the Underworld mountains that stretched in front of her. “I'm being silly, aren't I?”

“I'm sorry,” he said quickly, his tone incredibly emotional and vulnerable. It might be twisted for her to think like this, but she really loved when he let his guard down like that because she knew he only did it for her.

“What for?”

“Dooming you to this life. To the Underworld instead of the glorious halls of Olympus. You deserve so much b-better…” he choked back a little sob. 

Persephone turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. “Sit down, Hades. Right next to me.”

He gave a shaky nod and moved around so that he was sitting with his legs dangling out over the side, keeping her arms around him as he did it.

“Now, do you see this?” she fanned her hand out across the gray horizon, toward the tall mountains and twisted trees. “Do you know what this place is?”

“The Fields of Asphodel?” he guessed.

“The place I chose when I chose you.” 

Hades blushed a bit under his pale complexion, “But-”

“No buts, Hades! I am your _wife_ and I am not going to let you tell yourself that I didn't  _ willingly _ come down here, and that I don't love you.”

He melted a bit, his eyes lighting up the way they always did when he was really, truly happy. “Seph…”

She planted a kiss on his lips, holding him close to her. This right here, this was her Hades, and it didn't matter what mortals thought or said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhh i don't like these writings anymore but y'all leaving actual kudos is really neat, thank TwT

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh this was written way back in 2017? I did some light editing but overall it's so old--


End file.
